narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bhav Hyuga
, , , |species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=O |birthdate=October 1 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=14 |age-part2=21 |rank-part1=Jōnin |rank-part2=Kage |classification=Kage, S-rank |occupations=Yogankage |nature type=Lightning Release, Wind Release, Earth Release, |Kekkei Genkai=Byakugan, |academy age=7 |chunin age=11 |affiliations=Konohagakure, Kazangakure |teams=Team Bhav, Kazan 9 |clan=Hyūga Clan, |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Bhav Hyuga (素晴らしい男, Hyuga Bhav) is the Third Yogankage of Kazangakure. He hails from the Hyuga Clan and is known as the "Purple Thunder" (紫雷スパー, Murasaki Kaminari). He was originally the Jonin leader of Team Bhav that consisted of Nik Ozuna, Kise Honoo, Atsushi Akashi. His prowess in Taijutsu is so great that he is known as "God of Taijutsu". Background Early Life Bhav Hyuga was born in Konohagakure in the main branch of the famed Hyuga Clan. Not much is known about Bhav's past in Konohagakure except for his mother, an unknown kunoichi, died during childbirth. This lead Bhav's grief-stricken father to despise Bhav and thus he grew up without the love of a mother and a father. But when Bhav showed signs of being a ninja prodigy, his father became extremely attentive towards him. When Bhav turned 5 years old, he was inducted into the Konoha Ninja Academy. At the mere age of six, the Byakugan emerged in Bhav's eyes and he became known as a natural genius among the Hyuga. One day when Bhav was returning home from the Ninja Academy, he was confronted by unknown shinobi. These shinobi wanted to kidnap Bhav and take his Byakugan. Bhav tried to fight back but he was no match for the shinobi and was easily captured. His captors then secretly left the village with Bhav and took him to their secret hideout in the outskirts of Kazangakure. Upon reaching there, Bhav's captors attempted to steal Bhav's eyes but were surprisingly stopped by a man named Daichi Uchiha. Daichi quickly killed off the captors and took Bhav to his village, Kazangakure. Daichi then took Bhav under his wing and started training him. Bhav, now seven at the time, entered the Kazangakure Ninja Academy. He quickly advanced to genin and joined a genin squadron lead by Ryota Ozuna. During this time Bhav continually trained with Daichi and was taught powerful jutsu by him. Bhav also mastered his Kekkai Genkai, the Byakugan and also mastered the Gentle Fist style. Because of this, Bhav became known as the strongest of all the Kazangakure genin and was touted a "genius above all others". Bhav also went on many missions with his team, Kazan 9. At the age of eleven, Bhav participated in the Chunnin exams. Despite being very young, Bhav was one of the strongest participants in the exam. It is noted that during the Forest of Death Exam Kazan 9, lead by Bhav, finished very quickly. It is also noted that both of Bhavs teammates perished during the third part of the exams. Despite this, Bhav eventually ended the Chunnin Exams in second place and was promoted to the rank, Jonin. He eventually returned to Kazangakure and served as a Jonin Instructer. Team Bhav Upon returning to Kazangakure, Bhav wanted to advance his abilites and become a stronger shinobi. He eventually mastered Lightning Release and merged it with the Gentle Fist style. Bhav called this unique fighting style Thunder Palm and it became Bhavs primary fighting style. Bhav also learned Wind Release and Earth Release and mastered both these elements. Bhav was also informed that Daichi Uchiha had gone on a mission to eliminate Omega Uchiha but failed and was killed in the battle. Bhav was seen grieving at his sensei's funeral and decided to carry on his legacy. Thus Bhav made it his goal to protect Kazangakure and kill Omega Uchiha. When Bhav turned 15 years old, he was tasked with his own genin squadron. This team, now known as Team Bhav, consisted of Nik Ozuna, Atsushi Akashi, and Kise Honoo. When Bhav first saw these three genins, he thought that they were weak and would not amount to anything. But he was proved wrong when all three members became a formidable team that was unrivaled in Kazangakure. They were sent on many key missions such as escorting the Princess of Kazan and retrieving the lost scroll. Also Team Bhav were credited with finishing thirty three missions in total including five B-Ranked or higher missions. This proved Team Bhav was a powerful team that possessed unrivalled teamwork. Team Bhav also participated in the Chunnin Exams and all the genin members advanced to a higher rank. Only Nik Ozuna was promoted to Jonin while Atsushi and Kise advanced to the rank Chunnin. Inheriting A Legacy Bhav Hyuga had become a very capable shinobi at this time and was known as one of the strongest in Kazangakure. After Ryota Ozuna retired from being Yogankage, it was obvious that Bhav should inherit the title. The only other candidate withdrew after hearing Bhav running for the position. This signified Bhavs immense power and the respect he was given by the villagers. Thus Bhav was made the Third Yogankage (番目の火山, Sandaime Yogankage) at the mere age of nineteen. Bhav now following in the footsteps of his late master, finally had a chance of protecting Kazangakure and making it a better village. During his early years as kage, Bhav created the official Kazangakure Ninja Headband and he also established the Kazangakure ANBU. He also created the Golden Volcano Memorial which honored each Yogankage. Furthermore, Bhav created healthy alliances with Konohagakure and Sunagakure which were two big threats to Kazangakure. Kazangakure had flourished under the watch of Bhav Hyuga. Bhav became known as the strongest Yogankage in the history of Kazangakure. But despite all his successes as Yogankage, Bhav still had to fulfill his masters last wish: to eliminate Omega Uchiha and avenge his death. Fulfilling his Dreams Bhav had managed to make Kazangakure into a capable village and had become an extremely powerful shinobi. Bhav's only goal now was to eliminate Omega Uchiha. He began searching for Omega and could not track him down. Luckily, he heard rumors of a secret organization called Chinsenka. Chinsenka was an organization that hunted down Uchihas and killed them. Bhav knew they would be a great asset in eliminating Omega Uchiha and met with their leader, Kyūjika. He then became a member of the group only for the purpose of killing Omega Uchiha. Bhav also named Nik Ozuna as the temporary Fourth Yogankage while he was away with Chinsenka. Appearance Despite being a Kage-level shinobi, Bhav does not have a frightening figure. He usually has a discerning face that is impossible to read. Also, his facial expression is usually indifferent and he barely shows his emotions. His eyes are pure white, identical to all other Hyuga clan members. Bhqv is also fairly tall and skinny despite being a Kage-level shinobi. It is noted that Bhav has a sense of presence to him and usually stands out in a crowd. Bhav's usual attire consists of a black robe, a white vest, and white pants. He also has his sword strapped onto his back at all times as a source of protection. Bhav's also wears an official Yogankage uniform. This uniform consists of the traditional haori and hat, along with a orange, full-length kimono. Bhav also wears a white jacket over this attire. Personality Abilites Trivia